The Broken
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Levy's an abused orphan, bullied and friendless. Gajeel's a popular athlete with a dark past. When their worlds collide, all hell breaks loose as Gajeel lays everything on the line to protect the small blunette.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Levy. I was born into a loving family, the McGarden family. There were my parents, Lilietta and Kirtilo, my big brother, Sota, and myself. We lived together in a small house on the edge of Magnolia, just a tiny two bedroom, one bathroom, single level place.

The whole house could fit in a school classroom. The walls inside were white, the furniture brown. Outside the house was white with a small broken porch and a few missing shingles. A rose bush added a bit of color from its hiding place at the front of the home. A red Chevy single cab pickup sat in the dirt driveway. I loved it.

I was a happy child, never wanting more than a book and the love of my family. I would fight with Sota like all siblings are known to do, but I loved him still. My smile never failed, but then I started school.

I was bullied, hated. Bookworm, nerd, loser, freak, trash, dirt. The names the small kids around me came up with weren't clever but they stung all the same. As time passed and we got older the names and abuse got worse. Hours a day were spent applying makeup to hide the bruises from the torture I ensued at school. I didn't want to worry my family. The names got cleverer and harsher. Book bitch, ink slut, poor page, back street author skank. I don't think they even knew what the names were supposed to portray me as, but making me sound like a prostitute paid for by books seemed to entertain the teens.

I lost my brother in a mugging incident when I was six. We were coming home from a late night at the library when a drugged and drunk man stumbled up to us with a blade. He demanded our money and when we refused he buried the silver deep into Sota's chest. I screamed as my brother fell back into my arms, blood pouring over my hands, legs, and chest, filling my shoes and pooling around us. I screamed and screamed as his body grew cold and limp. His eyes glossed over and his chest ceased moving.

Two months later, in a fit of despair, my mother slit her wrists and bled out in our bathtub while my father was at work and I was being abused by my classmates at school. I was the one who found her. My screams echoed the ones from that cold night when my brother's heart stopped beating. A neighbor called the cops, scared by my screams. My father died that same day in a crash on his way home. He had left early after the call from Chief Dragneel. A trucker asleep at the wheel ran a red light and plowed into the truck completely destroying the cab and instantly killing my father.

An orphan with no family left, I was sent to live in an orphanage until my 18th birthday. A freak at school and a freak at the orphanage, I felt so alone. Then he found me.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. My name is Gajeel. The oldest Redfox fathered by the king of the courts, Iron Judge Metalicana. My mother, a gentle Irish singer named Emmaline, was never really around leaving my siblings, Rogue and Wendy, to be raised by the world known hard hearted judge. The old man wasn't really there either, the damn workaholic, leaving myself and our maid, Carla, to raise the younger two. Carla saw to Wendy mostly, taking on a strict but motherly role in the young girl's life. I took care of Rogue.

Growing up with busy parents, raising two kids only a few years younger then me was hard. I got into a lot of trouble, gangs, theft, bullying, the works. I earned the nickname, Magnolia's Monster. Under that title, I made a lot of mistakes. One in particular ruled my life and forced me back onto a path of good. Her name was Lucy, but that was a story for another time.

Once the pathway to good became clear, I left the gang and crime life behind, I joined the football team, raised my grades, and even began to do volunteer work at the local library as well as the homeless shelter downtown. My nickname stuck, however, only changing slightly to show my strength on the field rather then the nightmares of the past.

I had friends. Juvia, the crazy blunette who loved the rain and stalked a boy named Gray. Laxus, the grandson of the school principal and a cold bastard with a weak spot for a young model in the grade below ours. Bixlow, a weird fuck with a knack for pinpointing people's personalities with nothing more then a look. Evergreen, a prissy little bitch known for being a beauty pageant queen. Freed, a stiff, smart fellow with a crush on Laxus. Erza, a strong willed red head with an obsession for cake. Gray, Juvia's victim, a cold and strange boy with an odd habit of stripping. Nastu, my cousin and a hothead with a love for fighting. And Lucy, the same Lucy from my past, a kind hearted blonde with a reckless side.

My life was finally going great, then I found her.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy's P.O.V.

It was another day; another sunny, pain filled day in hell. I woke up to another beating at the hands of Master Jose, the orphanage manager. Pain racked my already bruised rib cage as his steel toed boot slammed into me throwing me from the tiny cot I slept on. The sun was barely peeking up from the horizon leaving the sky dark and cold.

"Get your lazy ass up, bitch!" Jose snarled, "you're to clean this place up before you leave for school. NOW!"

Sighing, I rolled over and pushed myself up. Limping from yesterday's abuse, I went to the closet, pulling my apron and my cleaning supplies out to start my daily routine of scrubbing, studying, cooking, and bleeding. Starting from Jose's room and bathroom, I made my way through the rooms making sure each room sparkled and gave the appearance of a happy, loving environment.

The cleaning was done by six thirty, I ran to the kitchen to prepare twenty three breakfast plates and seventeen bagged lunches. By seven twenty, I was running to my room to quickly shower, dress, and grab my books. I was out the door by seven forty five and sprinting the seven blocks to school, arriving by eight o' five. Class started in ten minutes so I bolted to my locker to grab the pain killers I kept hidden there. Running on a sprained ankle was incredibly painful.

I was almost there when I slammed into a small blue haired girl crying in the hallway. She appeared to be about twelve years old and in pain. Helping the child up, I noticed she was cradling her wrist. The skin turning a volatile purple black, the structure of her bones seemed off. It was clearly broken.

"Hey, hey," I spoke softly as I bent down to look at her. "what happened, little one?"

"These mean, older girls slammed my wrist in my locker," tears fell from her eyes. "I was going to the nurse, but got lost."

"Here, come with me," I took the girl by her good hand and led her to the bathroom. Carefully so not to hurt her, I wrapped her injured wrist in cold wet paper towels to ease some of the pain and pulled the scarf I was using as a headband free from my hair. I gently made a sling for her arm and took her good hand again.

As we made our way to the nurse's office, two out of breath boys a year or two above me came crashing into us. Instinctively, I wrapped myself around the young girl, protecting her from further harm.

"WENDY! What happened?" A shocked voice rang out.

"Rogue, Gajeel! I, uh, fell and hurt my arm," the small girl, Wendy, lied. Why was she lying?

" Wendy, was it?" I asked gently. "I may not know who these guys are, I don't know you well, seeing as I met you ten minutes ago, crying and lost in a hallway, but I think you should tell them the truth. These boys are clearly concerned for you."

" Who are you and what are you blabbing about?" A deep voice demanded my attention, causing me to look up at a tall boy with long, layered spikes as black as onyx and blood red eyes cold as ice.

" Sophomore, Levy McGarden." I introduced myself, " and I was merely stating that I think it'd be best for this lovely young lady to tell you what really happened to her wrist."

The boys turned to the girl as I bent down to talk once more to the scared child. "Take it from a girl who has been in your position, sweetheart, it'll only get worse if it goes on without intervention."

"But I'm scared," the girl whispered to me.

Sighing, I did something I never thought I'd do in front of people. I took off my sweatshirt, exposing the multiple cuts on my wrists, self inflicted, the bruises and scars from years of bullying, and even lifted the hem of my tank top to expose my blackened ribs and the scars on my lower back from previous beatings. Wendy screamed as the boys both let out harsh curses and shook with anger and disgust. Sighing once more, I covered my wounds and bent back down to confront Wendy once more.

"Please don't follow in my footsteps. I was barely six when this started. It's been ten years. I never said a word and to this day, only my abusers and you three know what I hide under my clothes." I spoke once more in a gentle voice, "Wendy, I'm begging you for your sake, tell them the truth."

"Okay, Levy." Her voice broke as she looked up at the two boys, "Minerva and Ultear slammed my locker shut on my wrist as they walked past to go to gym."

A snarl left my lips before I could stop it and suddenly my body seemed to move on its own towards the gym, Wendy's gentle voice calling to me from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel's P.O.V.

It was just before first block when a kid on the track team suddenly appeared next to me, breathing heavily with fear in his eyes.

"Don't shoot the messenger," the boy, Jet, I think his name was, gasped out. "Wendy just ran past me, crying and cradling her wrist. I think she's hurt."

Everyone at FTA (Fairy Tail Academy) knew Rogue and Wendy were my siblings and if you fuck with my sibs, you fuck with me. You don't want to do that. Anger issues and years of making stupid mistakes have hardened my heart and I didn't care if I hurt people.

Growling, I caught Rogue's eye and signaled him to follow as I sprinted down the hall trying to find Wendy. We shot around the corner only to slam into a half pint blunette and a crying Wendy. The blunette wrapped herself protectively around my sister to keep her from more pain.

I heard Rogue's voice echo through the hall as he asked Wendy what happened. She spewed something about falling only to be silenced by the small blunette beside her.

The girl was maybe a little older then Wendy and stood only six inches taller then my sister leaving the stranger at a short four foot six. She had wavy blue curls that sprung from her head in random directions. The unruly mess was a light sky blue color making her earthy brown eyes pop. She had creamy, pale skin that looked incredibly soft. Dressed in a black slip on hoody and a pair of black Tripp pants that hugged her hips and thighs only to bell out around a pair of worn out combat boots.

"Who are you and what are you blabbing about?" I heard my voice ask.

The girl looked up at me, studying my features like I wasn't the most well known boy in school and spoke gently. She was saying something about telling the truth and I looked at Wendy.

My sister was trembling, cradling her wrist to her chest. Wet paper towels wrapped around her tiny arm and a black scarf was tied into a sling, holding the injured arm in place.

Wendy whispered something to the girl that seemed to upset her. She stepped back and pulled her sweatshirt off, revealing intense signs of abuse riddling her arms and deep, bloody cuts on her wrists. She was a cutter and an abuse victim. I could feel my anger boil, then she lifted her tank top to show black, broken ribs and horrific scaring on her back. Wendy screamed as I heard Rogue and myself curse. She looked like a human punching bag mixed with a cutting board. Anger filled every molecule of my body as I heard Wendy speak up.

"Okay, Levy." So her name is Levy? "Minerva and Ultear slammed my locker shut on my wrist as they walked past to go to the gym."

Fury filled my veins and I wanted vengeance on the bitches who hurt my baby sister. A sudden snarl snagged me back from losing control as the blunette, Levy, stalked past me, rage darkening her gaze and violence in her stance. Wendy yelled for her to come back, but, as if in a trance, the small girl kept her pace, her sights set on the gym and the bitches within.

Glancing at Rogue, we sprinted after Levy, reaching the gym just in time to see her surge forward, her tiny fist catching Minerva's jaw and sending the tall, raven haired skank back into the gym wall before turning sharply an planting her boot in Ultear's stomach. The taller girl unloaded her breakfast on the floor from the pure force of the kick. Before I could blink, an all out brawl began between the three girls. Levy was holding her own simply through unfiltered rage.

Deciding to put a stop to the fight, Rogue caught hold of Minerva's waist while I lifted the shrimpy, blunette from the floor. Huh, I like that. I'll call the wild blunette Shrimp from now on. Ultear went to throw a punch at the now restrained Shrimp, but Natsu came flying out of no where to restrain her.

Gasps of shock and horror filled the air. Confused I glanced down. Levy was unconscious in my arms, blood dripping from her mouth and a wet spot was forming against my arm. Slowly, I set the girl down and slid her shirt up just enough to see what happened. Her already broken ribs looked worse. One broke free of her skin, the white, roughly broken bone poked out from her torn pale skin causing the small woman enough pain to pass out. Blood coated the gory sight. Screams filled the room as teachers ran past shocked faces to get to me and the unconscious girl in front of me. Wendy's voice screamed louder than any other as Levy's name filled the air.

*+*+*+*+*+*+ Time Skip +*+*+*+*+*

I stood outside a hospital room at seven in the afternoon holding a crying Wendy and staring at a grief stricken Rogue. The old man was on his way to get us and speak to the now hospitalized blunette about her injuries. Uncle Igneel was with him determined to arrest the ones responsible for the girl's condition.

I didn't know this girl, I don't know why she attacked the two responsible for Wendy's broken wrist, but my sister looked at the broken girl as a hero. The girl may not be important to me, but, for my sister, I agreed to come to the hospital with Wendy so she could see the Shrimp.

Rogue, a strong silent type, came due to the guilt he felt over being in five classes with the blunette and never knowing the first thing about her. He made a silent vow to protect the girl from now on that showed in his eyes. We owed her a debt. She helped, protected, and stood up for our little sister without knowing her for more than twenty minutes at the most. She was now hospitalized because of it.

A wheel chair suddenly came into view, telling me I was staring hard at the floor in front of me. Warm brown eyes met mine as golden locks glinted in the hospital lights. A soft smile filled me with guilt as Lucy reached out to touch my hand. The scars that danced up her arms sent more stabs of guilt into my chest.

"What are you doing here, bunny-girl?" I asked using the nickname I gave her last Halloween.

"Natsu called. Said our favorite metal head was feeling guilty over a hospitalized loner. Who was it, Gajeel?" The blonde looked up at him with sad eyes.

"A blunette, Lev-something?" I growled.

"Levy McGarden." Rogue supplied the girl's name for me.

"The small sophomore that dresses in all black, has never had a friend, and is constantly bullied by Minerva, Ultear, Angel, and even Evergreen?" Lucy asked.

"Ever bullies her?" I asked in shock.

"Not physically, but she's harsh with the verbal." Lucy sighed, "you'd be better off asking Juvia about the girl. They were in the same orphanage before Juvia got adopted."

My stomach turned and Rogue swore. Juvia had told us of the orphanage. She had been beaten and treated as a slave before Guildarts Clive, Cana's father stumbled in from a storm and decided to adopt her on the spot. Juvia never mentioned any other orphans, however.

If Levy was living the same way Juvia was, she couldn't go back or she'd die. Jose hated publicity and this stunt was plastered all over the news. He'd hurt the blunette for drawing attention to the orphanage and to her situation. This was bad.

"Boy, you could have at least put on a clean shirt before spending the day in a waiting room." My father's voice suddenly filled the room as he and Igneel joined us.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I guess I could have." I grumbled, looking down at my blood stained shirt.

"So tell me about this girl." The old man said pulling up a chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Levy's P.O.V.

I felt large, warm arms wrap around me just as a splitting pain ripped through my body. Gasping in pain as tears swam in my eyes, a gentle beat filled my ears. I was held against the tall, long haired boy's chest as his short haired look alike caught hold of that bitch, Minerva. Darkness ate at the edges of my sight as the beat continued. His heart. It's his heart I hear, I thought as I watched Ultear pull back to hit me. Just as she got ready to release her fist, a ball of pink slammed into her. A warm feeling crawled up my throat as I watched the pink haired boy I have English with hold back the bitch. The feeling filled my mouth with a metallic taste. Warmth dripped down my chin from the corner of my mouth and gasps filled my ears as the darkness took over me.

Levy...

Levy, you need to open your eyes.

Levy, open your damn eyes! You stupid girl, you drew attention to the orphanage! You'll be punished. Open your eyes. You need to run. Find a new town. Get out now before it's too late!

My mind screamed at me to open my eyes as a loud beeping hit my ears. What is that? An alarm? No it's too spaced out. Wait, I know this sound. It's the sound of a heart monitor. I'm in a hospital. Why can't I open my eyes. What's going on?

"Mr. Redfox?" A voice? Who's voice? "Mr. Redfox, Levy's condition is fragile. She has suffered intense abuse for years and it appears her body is in shock. It'll be a while before she wakes up."

"Doctor, what of the girl's family?"

"Well, her parents are deceased. Died about ten years ago. Mother was a suicide, father a car accident. She had an older brother, also deceased. Died of a mugging. You would know Mr. Dragneel. You took the case."

"Sota McGarden. Mugged and stabbed to death by a man name Jose. The man spent four years in prison before being released due to a plea bargain. He now works as a den master for Phantom Orphanage. Sota was fifteen."

"Mr. Dragneel, there's something you should know."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Levy's listed residence is Phantom Orphanage under the care of den master Jose."

"Damn it, Igneel, how did she end up in the care of the man who ruined her life and stole her family from her?"

My mind began to drift suddenly, back to my family. I saw my mom. A five foot three beauty with long wavy blue hair and dark tan skin. Her silver eyes full of love and joy. The scent of lemons and roses followed her, she danced and sang as she cooked for her family. My father. His tall body made of muscle, pale skin and green eyes that resembled the green leafiness of a rainforest canopy. Unruly white hair stood on end creating a porcupine look as he flashed his sideways grin and played guitar, watching his wife dance as she cooked. Sota would sing in a perfect harmony with our mother as he set the table and laughed. Tall like our father with white curly hair and tan skin, his golden eyes would dance with a fire unmatched by all. His love for life filled the air around him as he smiled a larger then life grin. My heart burst as I remembered them. I missed my family.

"Oi, old man!" A new voice entered the room with a heavy scent of chocolate and iron. "If it's cool with you and the doc, I wanna say a few words in private to the girl before we leave."

"Son, it's gonna be a while before Miss McGarden is awake."

"She can still hear me though, can't she?"

"Yes, Gajeel. The young lady can hear you, but I don't know if she will remember what was said after she wakes up."

"Is the Shrimp okay though?"

"She's suffered multiple broken ribs, infected cuts and a major amount of bruising around her chest making the broken ribs worse. She also has a broken ankle that healed wrong and a slight fracture to her wrist. Whatever happened to her has damaged her body bad enough to put her in shock. She's gonna be fine once she wakes up."

"I still want to talk to her."

"Gajeel,-"

"Please?"

A sigh sounded beside me. "Man, Metalicana, the brat with no manners is politely requesting a private conversation with a hospitalized girl. I don't think even the Iron Judge could deny him the request."

"Fine, Gajeel. We'll be in the waiting room. If she wakes up call for us."

"And watch your mouth and attitude. She did Wendy a big favor today."

" I ain't gonna be rude to a chick in a hospital bed. Especially the girl who protected my sis."

Laughter sounded in three different tones, rhythms and styles fading away only to end sharply with the click of a door shutting. Footsteps approached my bed as an exhausted sigh sounded beside me. Warmth entrapped my hand, the source was rough and calloused.

"Look, shorty, I ain't one for words. Life ain't been kind to you, but you showed kindness to a stranger today and now I find myself searching for words to tell you how thankful I am that Wendy ran into you. Thankful, and sorry. Sorry we never saw you when you were right in front of us. Sorry we stood by and let you take beating after beating with not so much as a friend to ease your misery.

When I was younger, about the age Wendy is now, I made mistakes. I was a cruel person. I hurt innocent people. They called me a monster. But much like you, the one I hurt most showed nothing but kindness to me. You see, there was a gang that ran around town, most of its members were from the Phantom orphanage, they went by the name Phantom Lord. In an attempt to gain their respect and trust, my thirteen year old self pushed a small twelve year old off the side of the largest slide in Magnolia Center Park. She hit the ground hard and her body just looked broken. She lost the use of her legs and has spent the rest of her life in a wheel chair.

The girl could have told her mom I pushed her. I could have told the truth, but instead we both lied. She told her mom she tripped and fell through the bars. I backed her story and hid my misdeed. Since that day however, the girl has considered me a friend. I hurt her and ruined her life and she repaid me by being my friend. "

Another sigh. He's so hurt. I want to help him.

Levy wake up!

"Levy, you became Wendy's hero only to end up here. You look so broken, I can only imagine how you feel. You may not remember this when you wake up, but I promise you, I will fix you. I will mend your broken heart and mind. I can see the pain in your eyes.

I heard about your family. I know you must have a lot you wish you could say to them. When you get discharged, I'll take you to visit their graves. I'll stay in the car and let you speak to them. Wake up soon. I'm sure they miss you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel's P.O.V.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

I sat with Levy a little longer as she lay resting in her hospital bed. I don't know why I told her what happened with Lucy or why I was so open with her. I've never been open with anyone. The shrimp lay breathing, awkwardly, through a tube as I sat, breaking, beside her.

She looked so broken and small. Her ankle had been broken and reset so a cast wrapped tightly around it. Her body barely took up half the bed and her unruly hair flared out across the pillow like sky colored flames. Her skin was a pasty, pale color of someone in deep pain. Upon closer inspection I could see just how thin she was. Her bones stuck out and her cheeks were sunk in a bit. Almost as if she was only eating a tiny bit, just enough to stay alive.

I didn't know if she'd heard my words, but being able to talk to her about things no one else knows lifted a heavy burden from my shoulders. Sighing, I glanced down at her wrists. Her soft skin became rough and red a little before her arm met her hand. The cuts looked angry. They rested above layers of scar tissue from years of cutting. She must be right handed. The cuts on her left were deeper and more precise while those on her right were light and awkward, almost as if she were scared of cutting too deep. I gently brush my fingers against the cuts.

"Please don't cut anymore, Levy." I whispered to the sleeping girl. "I'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure Wendy will want to see you."

*+*+*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*+*+*

It's been three days since Levy was rushed to the hospital. Minerva and Ultear got suspended for two weeks, no make up work or extra credit options were given so they'll barely be above a D in their classes when they come back.

Wendy, Rogue and I have spent every day after school sitting with Levy. Wendy has begun reading Beauty and the Beast to her while Rogue has been updating her on classes she's missed. She still hasn't woken up, but her cuts are healing, the infection dying. Her bruises are an off yellow blue color instead of the black of a few days ago. The doctors say she should wake up soon now that her body is healing properly.

I walked to my first class of the day and sat in my normal seat. Mr. Warren was already writing today's lesson on the board and there were still five minutes left before the bell. I began to space off, staring blankly at the desk in front of mine.

The top was drawn on. Black vines and words stained the wood. I got up to see what the desk read. In beautiful flowing script, the words danced across the desk, their meaning tore at my heart.

Little bird, be not afraid,

The storm that shakes your window pane,

Waters the roses you love so much,

The darkness you fear as you cling tight to your doll,

Brings out the beauty of the moon you stare at each night.

When the snow falls and the winds turn cold,

And even during the heat that brings the sun's gentle kiss,

Remember dear, these simple words I love so much.

Rain feeds the trees, flowers and grass,

Wind spreads the seeds that grow the beauty around you,

In the darkness of the deep soil there sprouts a tiny stem,

The flower can't grow until it battles the dirt to see the sun.

Nothing is easy, but the fight ends in beauty.

I sucked in my breath. The words spoke of hardship in a way that allowed hope and comfort to bloom. I stared at the words and the vines a little longer, not seeing my teacher make his way towards me.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Mr. Warren's voice shook me from my thoughts, only to nod and turn back to the desk. "A Miss McGarden did that a few days ago. She hasn't been to class since."

"Levy did that?" I asked, quickly turning back to the man beside me.

"Yes, she did. The day before the fight to be exact. I'm surprised you never noticed that. She's only sat right in front of you in every class you shared since she started high school. Levy's destroyed many desks over the years, drawing and writing hope filled things on them to encourage her fellow students to walk forward to a brighter tomorrow." And with that the man walked away to finish preparing for class.

Levy, you were so close and I never noticed until it was too late. I'm so sorry!

*+*+*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*+*+*

School let out and Rogue met me at my car waiting to head to the hospital. Wendy was racing towards us when I felt a hand on my arm. I glanced over to see Lucy and Natsu beside me.

"Oh hey, Flame Brain, Bunny Girl. What's up?" I asked.

"How's Levy doing?" The blonde asked. She wore a short pink skirt with a red tee shirt. Red heels hugged her feet as her legs hung useless in her chair. A pink backpack was draped over one of the handles on the back of the chair. Another pang of guilt stabbed my heart. I wish I could go back in time and take back what I did to her.

"Still unconscious last we heard. We're heading over there now. You guys wanna come? You can follow us over."

Natsu grinned. His black tee shirt clung to him, a white superman symbol on the chest. The white scarf draped around his neck hid a nasty scar from his childhood. Blue jeans and red sneakers completed his look. A red backpack hung off his shoulder, a blue kitten poking its tiny head out curiously.

"Sounds like a plan. We have a gift for her. A thank you for saving Baby Blue. Big Blue wants to go too." Natsu grinned.

"At this rate, the Shrimp is gonna wake up to a room full of grateful brats and no clue what's going on. Poor thing, gihi." I laughed. With Natsu there, Shrimp's bound to wake up soon.

I felt a chill go up my back and turned to see Big Blue and her Ice Cube walking up. "Hey Juvia, Gray, you two tagging along as well?"

"Sure am," Gray smirked. "Big Blue heard Baby Blue's savior is a girl from her old orphanage and insisted on meeting her."

"Juvia must know if Little Blue saved Baby Blue. If it is Little Blue, Juvia must immediately speak to her father and save her fellow Blue!" Juvia yelped.

Rogue laughed, "Juvia you really need to work on new nicknames. Let's get this straight cause I think you lost Wendy and Natsu. Big Blue is Juvia, Little Blue is a friend you had in the orphanage, and Baby Blue is Wendy, right?"

"Yes, Rogue." Juvia laughed.

"Hey, shut up and get in the damn cars. We're late." I growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy's P.O.V.

I need to wake up! Open your eyes, Levy! My mind screamed at me. I've been here three days. Gajeel, Rogue, and Wendy come by every day and stay until the nurses kick them out. Gajeel doesn't say much. He's grown quiet since the first day. Wendy's started reading a book about a cursed prince and a small village girl with a love for books. She seems to love the story, there's excitement and passion in her voice when she reads. And Rogue mostly talks about class and our assignments. No one else has been by to see me. Not a big shocker, to be honest.

"She's right in here. She hasn't come to yet, but we expect her to wake up in the next few days." One of the nurses spoke near me.

"Thank you, ma'am." A chill ran up my spine. Jose. This wouldn't end well for me.

"Call if you need anything." The door closed leaving Jose and I alone.

"You stupid whore. You just had to start a fight when you knew what would happen. Cops are poking around the home now. I warned you what would happen if you drew attention to the place or your situation. Now you'll pay." A whistling sound ended with a stinging sensation in my cheek.

The man was insane. He'd slapped me while I was helpless in a hospital bed. How cruel?! I felt his hand connect with my cheek again.

"Well, it appears you're not faking. Shall we really test that theory?" His threat made me feel sick, but I couldn't so much as whimper let alone open my eyes.

My body suddenly felt colder. My hospital gown shifted and I finally understood what was going on. Jose was exposing my lower body. I lay helpless as he pushed my hospital gown up to expose my waist and everything below. He spread my legs and ran his finger along my split before slowly inserting a finger into my body. I wanted to scream, cry, fight, do something! I wasn't able to stop him.

Someone HELP!

Just as I was giving up hope on someone coming to my rescue, my door opened and a group of loud, energetic people came in. Their noise suddenly died only to pick up again when a deep, angry voice suddenly yelled, "What the hell are ya doing?! Get your nasty hands off of her!"

The shout was followed by what sounded like a fist fight before the door slammed open and a couple pairs of footsteps ran down the hall. Another yell sounded out further away, "stop that man, he just molested an unconscious, teenage girl!"

I felt someone pull my gown back down and replace my blanket. A rough hand I knew so well grasped one hand while a new hand, small and soft grasped the other. A hand touched my shin and another touched my knee. How many people were here this time? Who were they?

"It's okay Shrimp, it's just me, Wendy, Rogue, and a few friends. We aren't gonna hurt you. I don't know if you know what just happened to you, but if you do just know we aren't gonna do that to you."

"Levy, if you can hear us, my name is Lucy, we have home room together and I'm sorry we never got the chance to become friends before this. I hope you'll give me a chance once you wake up." The sweet blonde in a wheelchair?

"Little Blue, Juvia is so happy to see you again! Juvia didn't know you went to FTA! Big Blue is sorry she wasn't a good enough friend to Little Blue!" Juvia? Juvia was here? It's been a long time since I saw her! Im so happy she's here!

"Yo, Levy! It's Gray from science. Sorry I never spoke to you. I don't really talk much and tend to come off as a bit cold to people." That guy who keeps losing his clothes?

"Hints the nickname Ice Cube." Rogue snickered.

My door opened again and a group of footsteps entered the room. It sounded roughly like three people.

"Did you catch him?" Wendy's voice sounded scared.

"Sorry, Baby Bird. He vanished on Natsu as we were driving up. We're pulling the security videos as we speak." Metalicana? Why is he back? "I'm afraid I need a word with Gajeel alone please."

A sound similar to that of a large group moving at once down a hall filled my ears. It faded into an awkward silence.

"Gajeel, I have bad news. My raid on the orphanage showed up empty. If Jose was hurting Levy, he did so by hand and never in front of others. There wasn't a single mark on any of the other kids." A sigh. "If we can't prove he touched Levy today during his visit or that he hurt her in the past, I won't be able to get her free without adopting her myself."

Suddenly, my door flew open, silencing Gajeel's response. Someone was panting.

"Ms. Vermillion, what are you doing?"

"Igneel told Zeref about a girl in a dangerous living environment. Since we can't have kids and our house is big and empty, we decided to adopt the girl so she can live safely."

"The adoption process can take a while. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! We are going to fill out the paperwork Thursday after the wedding."

"She'll have to drop out of FTA if you adopt her. You don't live in the school district." Gajeel's voice broke a bit. Why? He barely knows me.

"Nope!" A cheerful voice responded happily. "Our summer home is right next to the academy. Levy will live there with our maid and beloved friend Zera."

"Well, I think we should let the brats back in before they destroy the hall."

I wanted to laugh, cry, dance and scream, but I was stuck silently lying here. I decided I'd try once again to open my eyes. Slowly, the light filtered through my lashed and a room came into view. I reached out to touch Gajeel's hand. "Ga-, Gajeel?"


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel's P.O.V.

"Ga-, Gajeel?"

A soft almost broken voice hit my ears as a gentle, soft coldness touched my arm. I froze and looked down to see a pair of dark brown orbs gazing up at me. Tears dripped from her eyes as she began to tremble. I knelt down beside the scared girl as she leaned in to wrap her small arms around my neck. Sobs wracked her body as I held her, patting her back. "It's okay, Levy. You're okay."

"He-... He touched-," her voice broke making my heart hurt. "He touched me!"

I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her as my father and uncle filled with rage. Igneel punched the wall next to him as my father left the room to get a doctor.

"Hush, it's okay. I've got you." I whispered as she sobbed. "Have you been aware of everything around you this whole time?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

Anger rose in my veins, but I pushed it down as a doctor came in. The Shrimp moved closer to me, whimpering. I held onto her as the doctor did a few small exams to check her vitals and healing process before sitting beside her to ask her a few questions.

"Miss McGarden, can you tell me what you experienced while you were unresponsive?"

"I could hear, feel, smell, and taste, but I didn't have the strength to move, let alone open my eyes or make a sound. I knew what was happening around me, but I couldn't respond to it." Levy spoke quietly, barely even whispering. "It was like extreme sleep paralysis."

I was asked to leave the room a short while later so the doctor could examine her for any damage done during Jose's visit. I went down the hall to the cafeteria and found my siblings and friends sitting quietly, discussing Levy's condition. None of them knew I stood by them and it appeared the news of Levy's awakening hadn't reached them yet. I chose to listen to the conversation for a while.

"Man, how could anyone do that to Levy? She's such a nice quiet girl." Gray sighed.

"Did you see her? She's covered in light bruises that had to have been black when she was brought in. How did she go everyday in that pain without being noticed sooner? Even Juvia's pain was noticeable and it was never that bad." Lucy spoke in an emotional voice.

"We were all so mean to her. Never even thought to say hi to her." Rogue groaned looking at the floor.

"Juvia knew she was there. Juvia should have tried to protect her more. Juv- no, I should have been a better friend. I failed her. I don't deserve to be called her friend." Juvia wailed changing the way she spoke of herself in disappointment.

Natsu growled in frustration, "I've been in so many classes with her that I should have noticed. Fuck, she wore long sleeves and pants in ninety degree weather. How the hell did we not see it?"

"Guys the past is in the past," I grunted walking over and sitting down beside Lucy. "We're here now, right? We won't let her get hurt anymore."

"Gajeel's right." Lucy smiled.

Across the cafeteria, the door I'd just walked through opened to reveal the doctor that had been with Levy when I left. The doctor was a tall man in his mid thirties with black hair that fell to his shoulders and pink eyes. He wore a look of anger and disgust as he made his way to us.

"Gajeel, she's scares and asking for you and your siblings. She has some mild tearing and irritation from the unwanted and forced sexual act performed on her as she lay helpless. I'll give my full report to your father at the end of the night." The doctor rubbed his eyes wearily, "I don't want Levy alone again, in the event the man comes back, so please choose someone to sleep here with her for the night. I have given the nurses permission to allow in visitors so long as they have an id and proof they aren't the one that hurt her. Igneel is with her now."

I quickly led the group to Levy's room. We agreed to enter one at a time so as not to freak the Shrimp out. I walked in first to find Igneel sitting as far from the blunette as possible, telling her stories of Natsu, Rogue, Wendy and I from when we were way young. As he wrapped up a story where Natsu ran head first into the garage pretending to be batman, I sat next to Levy on the bed. She slid closer to me, leaning into me, slowly relaxing.

Slowly, the door opened again and Wendy entered. The small girl curled up beside her hero and soon fell asleep against the girl. Rogue entered next. He sat in the chair beside us, listening to Igneel tell a story about Natsu and Wendy finding their kittens, Happy and Carla. The rest entered one after the other until the three blunettes were snuggled up to me on the bed, Rogue sat to our left, Natsu and Lucy lay sideways in the chair to our right, Gray sat on the floor leaning against Rogue's chair, and both Igneel and the old man sat in chairs in front of us, watching the door. Juvia, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Rogue were soon snoring, while Igneel rested his head on his chair and my dad leaned back slowly drifting into a noisy sleep, snoring like a train wreck.

I looked down at Levy. Her brown eyes watched Wendy silently breathe as she played with the girl's hair. I smiled down at them before leaning my head back and letting sleep claim me.

I ran across roofs and down streets searching for someone, I'm not sure who. I saw a head of blue hair and came to a stop with a laugh. Below me on the street were my targets. A tiny blunette, balancing on the edge of the road, arms out to keep her stable. To one side stood a man with orange hair, a purple shirt under a large brown coat and a hat that put Honest Abe to shame. On the other side was a tall, tan man in a white shirt, dark pants and a hair style that looked like he'd gotten his head stuck in a black fish's mouth. I headed for them, fear lit up her eyes as I attacked. I crucified the trio to a tree and punched them until bored. I then drew a symbol on Levy's stomach. I left them for dead, bolted to a tree and walked away.

I sat up with a start to find everyone asleep in the same positions as before. I sighed, looking at Levy's face. I'd never hurt her so I don't know why my mind decided I needed to see that. Rubbing my eyes, I growled and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy's POV

It's been a week since I woke up in the hospital surrounded by a lively group of peers I barely knew. I was informed that Metalicana had pushed through an emergency restraining order on my behalf against Jose. He also told me that once I was released, I'd be staying with Lucy until Mavis and Zeref could legally adopt me.

Zeref, Natsu's 'brother', was a street rat taken in by Igneel when the chief of police was barely eighteen. Zeref couldn't remember his last name so Igneel gave him his. His wife Mavis was also a street rat, taken in by the father of her friend, Zera, when she was three. At sixteen, both her and Zeref were discovered by a record company by accident. They started as a duo before Zeref formed his own band to experiment with a heavier music while Mavis became a solo artist. They stayed a couple through the whole thing and at twenty six, they got married. That was last week. They agreed to legally adopt me, but to leave my name as it was in honor of my parents. I've been told that once the papers are finalized, I'll become the heir to their fortunes as well. I don't want their money, however.

I'm to be discharged tomorrow. Today, Gajeel and the gang are coming by to hang out again. My room at the hospital has become the main hang out for the odd group of teens. They all had so much life to them that I slowly found myself smiling more.

"Yo Shrimp!" Gajeel laughed as he appeared in my doorway, "let's go for a walk. You've been laying in that bed for two weeks!"

"Okay! Just let me get dressed and we can go." I smiled getting up from the bed and grabbing a pair of pale blue jeans and a black tank top from the bag of clothes Mavis brought me a few days ago. I picked a red lace bra and a matching pair of panties and slid into the bathroom. It was hard to move with the brace keeping my ankle straight, but it was needed.

As I changed, I could hear Gajeel whistling a tune out in the hospital room. My mind began to wander and it hit me like a ton of bricks that I couldn't whistle. I never learned how. That thought lead me to another, I didn't know how to dance, roller skate, ride a bike, play video games, draw, play board games, or even what music sounded like. I've never seen a movie or walked through the park. I was only six when I became an orphan and I couldn't remember the sound of my mother's singing or my father's guitar. I couldn't remember laughing or playing. I barely remembered my brother's face.

I remembered blood. Warm and thick coating my hands. Rusty, salty and metallic in scent, I remembered red. A pool at my feet, a bathtub filled to the brim, a stain on the black pavement in the middle of an intersection downtown.

My vision blurred and my breathing caught. I slumped against the door, a sob breaking free from my mouth as I tried to muffle it with my hands. A knock at the door rang in my ears and vibrated through out my body.

"Levy, back away from the door so I can come in." Gajeel's voice broke through my sobs.

Red faded back to white as the room around me came back into view. My hands were pale, clean and dry. The floor, a faded grey tile, was cold and dry to the touch. I wasn't coated in red any more. Slowly, I crawled away from the door. A moment later I was wrapped in large, warm arms and pulled into a broad, hard chest.

"You're okay. I got you." Calmness washed over me as the deepness of his voice crashed into me in large waves. "Take a big breath and wash your face. I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

*+*+*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*+*+*

We sat in the garden of the hospital, Gajeel, Wendy and I on the wooden bench. Natsu, Gray, and even Laxus sat on the cobblestone walkway, leaning against the base of the fountain. Erza, Juvia, Evergreen, and Mira sat on the ledge of the fountain's pool. Concrete fairies danced around the spraying flowers of the fountain's decorative nozzles just above the heads of Gajeel's friends.

This was the first time I'd met Laxus, Mira and Erza. Laxus watched me with a silent, observing gaze, almost as if studying a new breed of creature. Mira would randomly shriek something along the lines of 'Gajevy' and spew nonsense about a ship if Gajeel sat too close to me or touched me. I think the silver haired model should have her head examined, but the others ignored her random squeals so I assume this is normal for her. Erza immediately threatened Gajeel's delicate parts on my behalf after seeing him gently guide me down an uneven part of the path by taking my hand, the brace on my ankle leaving my steps awkward and unsure. Shortly afterwards, Mira handed the red head a plate of cake and she hadn't spoken since, just stared at the plate with creepy eyes and happily ate.

Lucy was here too. She sat in her chair beside Natsu's resting spot, gently stitching the hem of a skirt for Mira. She smiled as she worked and began to hum.

Natsu smiled and pulled a guitar from the case attached to Lucy's chair. He began to play, matching the tune Lucy hummed. Gray laughed and begun to beat his hands against the fountain, creating a beat that complimented both the guitar and the humming. Erza grinned and took off down the path towards the parking lot, only to return with two more guitars, an acoustic and a bass, and a violin. Laxus laughed taking the acoustic guitar from her while Gajeel took the bass. Erza fell into the song with the violin. Mira merely giggled as she began to sing.

I sat in awe as the song filled my body. I had never heard such a beautiful sound. Wendy jumped up and began to dance, her body began to move with the beat of the make shift band and I couldn't help but smile.

As the song died away, Gajeel began to play a new one. It's beat was sad and left me cold, but I wanted to hear more. Juvia joined in to sing a duet with him and as the lyrics hit my ears, tears began to escape my eyes and fell into my lap.

As the song came to an end, Laxus suddenly stood up. He passed the guitar he held off to Juvia and stepped towards me. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he began to speak, "Look, brat, I ain't the touchy feely type like Mira or Lucy, but I ain't dense like Natsu or Gray either. You don't see this group as your friends. You see us as Gajeel's friends. I bet you didn't even know blondie over there got super excited about you staying with her and planned a party for you. Mira bought you a dress to wear and Erza ordered enough cake to put us all in a diabetic coma. Juvia and her sister, Cana, are bringing alcohol. Natsu set up a firework display, and Gray has been working on a special ice sculpture just for the occasion. Gajeel and I set up a band, and Wendy planned a large dinner. Evergreen gathered a handful of movies, Bixlow made you a doll that has a built in sound box to play a recording of Gajeel's heartbeat in case you get scared while he's away. Rogue and his boyfriend, Sting, built you a night light in the form of an iron dragon. These dipshits that are gathering around you see you as a friend and I hate seeing you doubt that. I've decide to welcome you to the group with a special gift."

The group around me gasped. Gajeel's jaw dropped and Wendy smiled warmly. Mira glanced at Laxus who nodded at her, the model made her way to a black sports car with a lightning mural painted on it.

"Are you sure, Lightning-rod?" Gajeel asked suddenly. "We just met her two weeks ago. You've never welcomed anyone into the group that fast. It took half of us two years!"

"I'm sure. She had our backs even before the incident with Wendy. Didn't you, Little Blue?" Laxus chuckled and Juvia gasped jumping up and backing away from the blonde haired man.

"So it is you." I whispered with a grin.

"You best believe it."

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu yelled, confused.

"As you all know Juvia and Levy knew each other from the orphanage right?" Laxus snickered. "Well, a few years ago, um, ten to be exact, there was a boy about seven years older then myself, nine years older then Levy. He had wavy white hair and golden eyes, a kind teen who happened to be passing by the playground looking for a tiny blue haired child one day. The same blue haired brat I was defending against a group of high school assholes. "

"Laxus was the first person to call me Little Blue." I said softly. "And it's true. I've been silently helping all of you. From fixing minor errors in Gajeel's homework, to collecting Juvia's hate mail from the grates of her locker before she sees them, to editing Lucy's stories in study hall while she's focused on school work. The gym wasn't the first time I've fought for one of you either."

"Wait, what?" Gajeel looked down at me. My face grew hot and I looked away. Suddenly, a phone was pushed between us. A video played out on the screen.

In the video, Gajeel had just left the gym after transferring to FTA. He was a loner and a brute. Thirteen and a cruel hearted boy. A group of kids followed him, talking about jumping him, the one taping the incident followed them. A blue blur flashed in the corner of the screen before the video focused on a shy looking blunette maybe eleven years of age at the most. Her big brown eyes held tears as she stood blocking the group of boys. Her thin arms rose out to her sides to cut off the hall around her. Behind her, the young Gajeel sat with his head in his knees and headphones on.

The boys laughed and tried to push past the girl. She fought back, kicking the leader between the legs before punching the one to her right in the eye. She kneed a third in the gut, but then the boys attacked back. The girl stood her ground as she was repeatedly punched, kicked and even choked. The bell rang and the kids walked away. The tiny blunette rose to her feet and walked out into the school yard, just in time to see a blonde girl fall to the ground at the bottom of the slide. She ran on her injured ankle to a beautiful blonde woman in a fancy dress who sat peacefully reading in the shade. After a few minutes the blunette pointed to a group of kids at the base of a slide and the woman took off at a run.

The video didn't stop there, however. It followed the child to a corner of the playground where a pink haired boy was in a fist fight with a blonde. She limped into the middle of the fight and knocked both boys to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Her voice suddenly filled the air around them, "Please stop. You'll get in trouble if you don't."

The video the spins around to reveal Laxus as a child. He sighs and speaks into the camera. "One day, Little Blue, you'll find the friends you need, until then just hold your head up and remember, Sota's still with you in your heart. Your parents would be so proud. One day, I'll gather those you saved and we'll find you."


	10. Chapter 10

Gajeel's POV

I stared at the screen as it went black. I couldn't breathe. Levy had put herself through so much just to do what she thought was right. That same day she saved Natsu, Sting, Lucy, and I, was the same day Lucy saved me. The two girls now sat silent staring at their hands. My heroes were two fragile girls a year or two younger then myself who chose to do what they knew would save lives. One told a lie and the other took beating after beating.

Laxus clapped me on the shoulder. After sighing he spoke once more, "Each one of us has done something we regretted. Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, and even myself. When I gathered you guys and made this gang, I filled it with heroes. Heroes who seek adventure and joy. People who stand together against everything they encounter. People who love with all their hearts. I made the group because of what I witnessed that day. Levy was the first member. I just never got to welcome her properly."

Mira walked over and handed Laxus his tattoo kit. Levy's eyes filled with fear. She looked at each of us in turn and we all revealed our own matching symbol. A tribalistic fairy with a tail.

"Where do you want yours?" Laxus asked.

Levy thought for a moment before doing something so bold everyone in the group turned red and looked away, except Laxus, who simply focused on creating the tattoo. The tiny blunette had removed her shirt to expose a red lace bra. She then dropped the left strap so it hung loose against her upper arm. She turned her back to Laxus and pointed to her shoulder blade.

After a while I gave up looking at the ground and watched Laxus work. The tattoo was lined in a bold orange and filled in with white so it stood out a few shades paler then her skin. As he finished, I noticed he had begun to add to the original tattoo. A silver dragon wrapped around the mark and three names were written into the center of the tribal fairy in three different colors. Her mother's name danced in a gorgeous purple, her father's in a soothing green, and her brother, Sota's, was in a vibrant blue. The year they died was added underneath in black. That's when Laxus took a blood red and gave the silver dragon my eyes before wiping the tattoo clean of excess ink and placing a bandage over it.

The blonde then turned to me, leaving Mira to explain to the Shrimp the details of tattoo care. "Walk with me, Black Steel."

"Sure." I spoke quietly. In our group we all had nicknames. Salamander was Natsu, Gray was the Stripper, while Lucy became known as the Princess. Bixlow, Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen were the Thunder Legion, Mira was the She-devil and Erza reigned as Titania. We called Juvia the Rain Woman due to the way the rain always fell when she was sad. Wendy was known as Blue Bird due to her love of the sky. Romeo was Flame, and I was Black Steel. And if Laxus called you by the nickname, you were in for a serious talk so you'd better pay attention.

We followed the path back to his car, waiting to speak once the group was out of hearing distance. "You know I rarely speak on a serious topic, but Black Steel, I'm about to give you a job only you can do."

"Laxus, what is going on?" I asked leaning against his car.

"You saw her tattoo. I specifically used your old nickname to create it. The Iron Dragon of Phantom Lord. Levy has known Juvia and myself a lot longer than she's known you, however when she's scared or nervous she finds her way to your side. I know the girl has a hard path ahead of her, especially since the hospital informed gramps and the old men that there was a threat on her life last night that she doesn't know about."

"Damn, do they know who it was?"

"Jose. Look, Black Steel, I need you to stand by her and protect her. When Sota died, I swore I'd look after her, I failed. You've saved her more in two weeks than I have in ten years. I knew she was here the whole time. Watching her but never helping her. Do me this favor and protect her?"

"Like you had to ask? I'm with her till the end. She has a way of sneaking into your heart, man. Two weeks and I've told her more about myself then you even know." I growled suddenly frustrated. "Dude what is it about her that weakens me?"

"Love." The blonde spoke in a dead serious voice before walking away, leaving me in a shocked confusion.

*+*+*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*+*+*

It was Monday morning and Levy started school again today. I stood at the entrance to the school waiting for Lucy and Levy to make an appearance. As I stared off into the distance a pair of long arms wrapped around my waist from behind and a despicable voice whispered in my ear, "Gajeel, baby why you waiting by the door? Got a little skank on the side distracting you from me?"

"Minerva, get your slutty, disgusting hands off me before I break them," I snarled, stepping away from the sleazy whore. "You broke my sister's wrist, hospitalized my friend, and bad mouthed a beautiful person. You ever touch me or my family again I'll send you to the hospital, you touch her again, I'll send you to the morgue. That goes for your slackies as well."

"Gajeel, are you in love with that parentless whore?" Minerva shrieked.

"My feelings for Levy are none of your business and if you want to make it through the day, you'll learn her fucking name and speak kindly of her!" I hadn't realized I was yelling until heads began to turn towards me.

I turned around to look at the students watching us, my gaze falling on a pair of brown orbs watching me from below wild waves of sky blue silk. I walked towards the small girl and held my hand out to her. A moment later, a small soft touch danced over my skin as she placed her hand in mine. I pulled her from the crowd and draped my arm around her, making a public statement. Levy was off limits, to harm her was to go against me and I wouldn't be kind about it.

I paused just outside the school. Turning to face the crowd of students watching us and spoke loud enough to be heard by all in the area, "As with my friends and family, Levy McGarden is under my protection. If you so much as make her flinch you will not only have to deal with me, but you will deal with all who stand beside me."

"That includes the Thunder Legion," Bixlow laughed from somewhere in the crowd.

"She has been claimed by the Fairy Tail gang. To go against her is to go against us. With Black Steel Gajeel, Laxus and the Thunder Legion, The princess and myself as well as Titania, The She-devil, and the Rain Woman and her Ice Cube." Natsu's voice rang out.

"Guys! I appreciate the back up, but I can handle school matters myself," Levy laughed beside me.

The blunette stepped forward to stand toe to toe with Minerva. She smiled but a darkness seemed to flow from her making even me shiver. "If you ever touch Wendy again, Minerva, I will personally rip your throat out and bathe in your blood. Your entrails will become your noose and your eyes will be my stress balls. I'll wear your teeth for jewelry and make a blanket from your skin. Do we have an understanding, bitch?"

"Y-yes." Minerva stuttered.

"Good. Come on, Wendy, Lucy. We don't want to be late for classes. You too, Gajeel, Bixlow, and Natsu!" The shrimp suddenly smiled a warm, friendly smile and acted as if she hadn't just threatened to brutally mutilate and kill a fellow student.

Good lord, what the hell have I gotten myself into? I've begun to fall for a sweet, kind and utterly terrifying shrimp of a girl! Someone save me from myself, gihi.


	11. Chapter 11

Levy's POV

It's been two weeks since I came back to school. I've been staying with Lucy and tonight we were watching the latest Disney princess movie, Moana. As Maui sang an extremely egotistical song about his self, I began to get really anxious. Something was wrong.

I snuggled up to the doll Bixlow made me. The gentle beat of Gajeel's heart calmed me down a bit, but I couldn't shake the feeling. A vibration in my pocket almost made me jump.

Gajeel: Hey shrimp. You up?

Levy: Yep. Watching a Disney movie with Lucy. Why, what's up?

Gajeel: Would you like to take a walk with me?

I smiled. Being around Gajeel would help ease this anxiety. I felt my heart beat speed up, my face grew hot, and a smile spread over my lips.

Levy: Sure! I'd love to! Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside :)

Gajeel: Can't wait.

Lucy smiled. "Gajeel?"

"Yea. He wants to go for a walk." I giggled.

"When are you going to admit you like him?"

I turned red and looked at the floor, "I-, I don't like him like that."

"Lies!" Lucy laughed throwing her pillow at me, "You love that pin cushion and you know it!"

"Fine! Okay, Lu, you win. I have a crush on Gajeel, but it doesn't matter."

"What, why not?" Lucy looked over at me confused.

"Gajeel is quarterback of the football team. He's a handsome, strong guy with a Harley, a dark past, and for fucks sake, Minerva tried to get him and was turned down. HE TURNED DOWN MINERVA! She's was voted the hottest girl in the school!" I sighed and went to put on a faded pair of jeans and my old band tee.

"Levy, don't wear that. Let's make that boy drool over your beautiful body." Lucy wheeled herself to her closet. She pulled out a little black dress that would barely cover my bottom, "you'll look drop dead in this. Oh and wear it with these ripped up stockings and your faded combat boots."

I took the dress, stockings, and boots and disappeared into the bathroom. I got dressed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I put on a small amount of eyeliner, some mascara, and a touch of light pink lipstick, just a shade or two darker then my natural color.

When I left the bathroom, Lucy handed me a pair of silver hoop earrings, a plastic tattoo choker, and a set of ten silver bangles. My mother's wedding rings were on my middle finger on the opposite hand from the bangles.

"You look so perfect, Levy! Go knock him off his feet!" The blonde shooed me out the door just as my phone lit up.

Gajeel: I'm waiting, shrimp!

Levy: I'm on my way!

I ran out the door, down the stairs and out to meet up with my crush. Gajeel was everything I've ever wanted. He was funny, caring, and protective. His body was nothing but muscle and his eyes were so unique they made my heart race. He was rough around the edges but such a great person.

"Gajeel!" I yelled, greeting him with a smile. He turned to look at me an shock radiated form him. "Are you okay, Gajeel?"

"You're stunning," he gasped. "Oh, sorry. I- uh, well-"

"Gajeel, it's okay. Let's just go for a walk." I giggled and wrapped my hands around his arm. We walked a few blocks in silence, enjoying the night.

"So what movie were you watching?" Gajeel asked, breaking the silence.

"Moana," I smiled. "Maui is such a funny character and I loved the chicken."

"I personally found Maui to be a bit of a dick, the chicken was funny, but I love the overall morals of the story." Gajeel said, "Believing in yourself and following the path you know is meant for you, facing your fears, and taking care of the earth. It's a great way to teach the children to walk their own paths."

"Wow, you're kind of deep tonight." I smiled and looked up at him.

The stars glistened in his crimson eyes and a smile tugged at his lips. Without warning he pulled me to a stop. His eyes met mine and he grinned, making me blush.

"You know, Shrimp," his voice became kind yet serious. "You're the only person I can be myself around. If I had said something like that around Natsu or Gray, my manhood would be questioned. Laxus would probably call a doctor thinking I was dying if he knew I actually had a brain. The girls would never let me live it down that I watch Disney still."

I smiled at him and giggled. "Well, to be fair you're the only one I can be myself around as well. When I'm with the others they treat me like I'm helpless. I mean I still have to wear this stupid brace and when I walk with the others they stop every five minutes to ask if I'm okay. You don't."

"Shrimp, you walked on a broken ankle every day for two years, you ran on it. You came to school with broken ribs and started a fist fight, taking hit after hit like a fucking champ!" Gajeel laughed, "you're not weak, an they know it, but they worry. I do as well but I know you'll tell me if something's wrong."

"Speaking of that, just before you texted me, I had a bad feel-," my words were cut off when our phones rang at the same time.

Mira was calling me, I answered on the second ring. "Levy, Natsu and Gray were in an accident. We're all meeting at the hospital. I called Lucy and the rest of the girls. Laxus is calling the boys."

I hung up at the same time as Gajeel and we ran towards the hospital, arriving just as Lucy and Juvia pulled up. Gajeel lifted Lucy from the car and rushed into the hospital, Juvia and I ran after them.

"STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME! I SAID I WAS FINE DAMN IT!" Gray's voice rang out as we turned a corner and found him fighting with a nurse.

Gajeel gently placed Lucy in a chair and walked up to the two arguing people. The nurse was trying to check the wound above Gray's eye, but the teen refused to hold still. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Gajeel slammed his fist into Gray's stomach, causing the boy to pass out. The nurse screamed, but stopped when the tall raven haired boy laid the unconscious teen on a hospital bed. "There you go, just lay there and be quiet you stupid fuck. I apologize for scaring you, ma'am, my friend was being a moron and I couldn't let him give our group a bad name. Please continue caring for him and let me know if he does anything stupid again."

"Thank you, young man." The nurse, an elderly Hispanic woman with kind eyes, smiled.

"Ma'am, if you could, will you please tell me what condition my other friend is in? The young lady in pink over there is his girlfriend and is a fragile being. We just wanna know if he's okay."

The nurse's eyes turned sad, she sighed and began to talk softly, "I hate to tell you this, but the other young man is in critical condition. He's been rushed into surgery and we're doing all we can to help him."

Lucy cried out as she heard about Natsu's condition. Her sobs turned violent and she began to cough violently. Gajeel cursed as Lucy's body began to spasm. She was having a seizure.

Juvia pulled a piece of folded up leather from Lucy's bag and forced it into her mouth as her spasms continued. The leather was meant to keep her from accidentally biting her tongue off. Gajeel walked over and held her as the nurse injected her with a substance used to calm her body and bring the seizure to an end.

"Dammit, I thought we were out of hearing range." I looked up to see Gajeel rubbing his hand through his hair with an air of hopelessness. Tonight was going to be a long, long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Gajeel's POV

Growling in frustration, I paced the hallway, waiting on news on my friends. Lucy had been admitted due to the seriousness of her seizure, Gray had to get stitches and had a concussion as well as a few broken ribs, and Natsu was still in surgery. Juvia sat with Gray as Levy sat with Lucy while the rest of the gang began to trickle in after alerting the parents as well as siblings of those hospitalized.

"Gajeel?" The nurse from earlier called my attention back to her. "Natsu is out of surgery and has been moved to the recovery unit. Gray is conscious and will be release tomorrow. And Lucy is being kept over night to assess the seriousness of her seizure."

"Thank you. Will you please let me know when Gray and Lucy can leave and update me when they move Natsu to a room we can visit him in?" I asked her as I sunk into the chair behind me.

"Baby, why don't you give me your number and head home. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything, okay?" The was she spoke, it was as if each teen around her was her own. She reminded me of my mother.

"Yea, okay." I said before giving her my cell number. Slowly I stood and went to collect the others.

I entered Gray's room to find the entirety of the gang, minus Natsu, Lucy, and Levy. The gang looked pissed as they turned to see me. My blood ran cold under their gaze. "What?"

"Gajeel, this wasn't an accident. We were ran off the road. The car slammed into a fucking tree. If Natsu hadn't shoved me out the door, I'd be right there next to him in surgery." Gray's eyes held guilt. They may fight like enemies, but they were best friends, brothers even.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"Jose." The gang answered together and I found myself running down the hall to Lucy's room.

Just as I threw open the door, Levy was thrown back into my chest. I gentle set her on her feet, checking to make sure she wasn't badly injured. Her left eye was beginning to swell and change color, her lip was bleeding, her dress torn, exposing her undergarments. She had cuts across her stomach and bruises were forming at random. Anger and hate darkened her earth colored eyes.

I was about to put myself in front of her when Levy snarled and pulled a knife from her boot. She threw it embedding it deep in Jose's arm. I knew from watching her before that the girl could hold her own, but this was on a whole new level. She wasn't trying to defend herself this time. She was out for blood. I snagged the tiny girl up in a sudden fast motion and shoved her from the room, refusing to let her rage make her a monster.

Surveying the room, I saw Lucy's unconscious body hidden under her bed, chairs over turned and a table snapped in two. A puddle of blood surrounding a pair of boots that belonged to the man who stood before me.

Jose stood in the center of the room, Levy's blade in his arm and a bruise on his cheek. His eyebrow was busted open and he was clutching his side. His clothes were torn, covered in blood and dirt. His eyes held a crazy unlike any I'd ever seen.

"Ugh," Lucy's groan drew Jose's attention to her hiding spot. The devil of a man took a step towards her, stopping when I suddenly appeared in his way. He hurt Levy, tried to kill Natsu and Gray, and had seriously pissed me off. He wasn't touching Lucy too.

"Gajeel, it's been a while, my boy." That voice, my stomach twisted as memories bombarded my brain.

"Jose, what I wouldn't give to never see your nasty ass face. You fucked up my life and I won't let you do it to theirs." I snarled. This was the man who started that stupid gang, the reason I pushed Lucy off the slide, the one I'd wanted to impress as a child. Now, now I wanted him dead. But I wouldn't kill him. The Shrimp wouldn't kill him. No, instead, I rushed him as he smirked and buried my fist in his face as pain exploded in my side. I watched his body crumple to the ground as he lost consciousness. I heard the door open, saw my father, Igneel, and her. The girl I'd give my life to save over and over again. The one I'd sell my soul to see smiling and pain free.

And then I saw the blade. The knife Levy had thrown at Jose. A beautiful switchblade with an orange handle. The initials S.M. carved into the handle just below the silver blade that sat, buried deep in my side.

My vision began to blur and the world seemed to tilt. A pair of warm arms embraced me as I was gently lowered to the ground. Warm liquid dripped from somewhere above me, landing softly on my cheek.

Voices swirled around me, but only one stood out. A light, melodic voice. It played in my ears like a sad song as her sorrow overflowed. The voice broke as sobs rang out. I wanted to tell Levy not to cry, that I was there. That everything would be alright, but I couldn't. The darkness began to swallow her sweet words and I was left in silence.

Am I dead? Did I die?

No. I can't die. I still haven't told Levy. I have to tell her.

Why is it so dark? Isn't this the part where you're supposed to see a bright light? What about heaven? Am I good enough to see the pearly gates? Or am I bound for hell? I'm a monster, after all.

But.

I don't want to go.

I don't want to leave.

I don't want to lose everything.

I just want...

Her.


	13. Chapter 13

Levy's POV

I remember thinking the hospital room felt so quiet just moments before hell broke loose. Natsu was in surgery, Gray knocked out, and Lucy sedated. Parents, friends and siblings began to join our little group, offering comfort and peace.

Gray's cousins, Lyon and Ultear, ran into the hall breathing heavy. I grabbed Ultear in a hug, not caring that we had issues. Fear filled her eyes as she clung to me. "It's okay, he's going to be fine. The moron was raising hell in the hallway when we got here. Gajeel knocked him out so the nurse could look at him."

"Thank God!" Ultear cried as she buried her head in my shoulder. "I- I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry I hurt you and Wendy."

"Don't," I laughed. "It's okay. Go check on Gray."

With that, the girl ran off to be with her family. Lucy's father dropped into the seat to the left of me as Igneel took the one to my right. "That boy of yours will be Lucy's death."

"Jude, shut up. She loves him and he's on an operating table. Of course she panicked, triggering a seizure. Layla would have done the same if it was you."

"True." Lucy's father laughed.

"Levy?" Igneel glanced at me. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Lucy and Gray are stable and will most likely be discharged either tonight or tomorrow. Nothing on Natsu. Sorry, sir."

I quickly excused myself to go sit beside Lucy's bed. She was sedated so it was boring, but it was calming. That was until the door opened.

Jose stood inside the door, a smirk painted on his face. He grabbed my arm and I twisted out of it, bringing my other arm up and catching his cheek with a hard punch. He fell and I ran to Lucy's side, carefully pulling her from the bed. I glanced at Jose to see him slowly regain consciousness. There was no way to get Lucy out of the room with him waking up, I had to protect her though. Moving fast, I pushed her limp body across the tiles, hiding it under the bed before facing off with Jose.

I wish I had been stronger, I wish Gajeel hadn't opened that damn door. I wish Jose had never come back.

Gajeel lay bleeding out on Lucy's hospital room floor. I sat cradling his head as doctors rushed around us and Igneel restrained Jose. I felt tear slip from my eyes and watched them fall on his cheek.

A hand touched my shoulder and I realized I was screaming his name repeatedly, trying to wake him. Metalicana pulled me away from him as the doctors rushed him into surgery. I couldn't stand, I had no strength. All I could do was scream.

Lucy was pulled from under the bed and moved to another room. Jose was rushed out of the hospital, a doctor following to stitch his arm. Igneel didn't want to risk him getting away again or bleeding out.

I watched the doors Gajeel disappeared behind. I felt cold and alone. The rooms looked darker and colors looked duller. I knew I loved him. I wasn't stupid. He lit up my world and made me feel invincible. He gave me the strength to fight Jose to protect Lucy. I couldn't live knowing I was the reason he died. So I prayed.

I've never believed in God or any all powerful being before. I didn't know who to pray to, so I prayed to all of them. I begged any Devine power to step in and save him. I begged with all my heart.

I was shaking. My breathing began to come and go in awkward, uneven gasps. An ache formed in my chest and I screamed. I couldn't do this. I couldn't sit here while he fought for his life. I was hysterical.

A heavy leather jacket fell over my shoulders and a hand rubbed my back. Sobs tore through me. Blood stained my hands. Red surrounded me once more. Fear hugged me tight as I began to rock.

Laxus's POV

I stood in the hallway outside the operating room and stared at Little Blue. The strong girl was gone, the hero no longer present. A woman who took the death of her family, the abuse, the bullying, her first friends being injured, and Lucy being attacked with a fighting spirit and a will to survive was falling to pieces on the waiting room floor. Her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. Tears flowed rapidly and freely from her eyes and her voice breaking as she screamed and screamed. Her body was covered in blood and her dress torn to shreds. She sat rocking back and forth in a ball on the floor as Metalicana wrapped Gajeel's leather jacket around her and tried to calm her. Doctors stood to the side, discussing whether or not to sedate the hysterical blunette.

Mira cried as she held a screaming Wendy while Erza sat quietly rubbing Rogue's back. Juvia was in Gray's room crying into his shoulder.

I growled and walked up to Little Blue. My fist curled around what was left of her dress and heaved her to her feet. I felt my palm connect with her cheek and a stunned silence filled the room. Levy's eyes began to focus and she regained a bit of her strength.

"Thanks, Laxus, but if you ever slap me again, Mira won't be having babies." She said as she blinked away what little tears were left in her eyes. I smirked only to turn around to see the She-devil giving off a terrifying aura. Oops.

Little Blue was back which meant Wendy and Rogue were about to become a hell of a lot calmer. The tiny blunette had a calming effect on all those around her. She walked with ease down the hallway towards the doors of the operating room. I fell into step behind her, sensing the girl had a plan. I glanced sideways and saw Igneel, Metalicana, Jude, and Guildarts follow suit. Then came Erza, Rogue, The Thunder Legion, Mira and her siblings, and Wendy join our ranks. Lucy rolled herself out of her room as Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Ultear, and Cana stepped out of another room. The nurse who had spoke with Gajeel earlier stepped into the fray as well. We pushed through the doors, ignoring the fact that we weren't supposed to be here and headed towards Gajeel's operating room with the nurse's guidance.

Levy's POV

I pushed through the doors to see Gajeel lying on a table, doctors surrounding him. They were beginning to stitch his wound shut. "Is he okay?"

"You guys shouldn't be in here, but we could hear your screams from in here so I understand that this young man is very important to you." A doctor spoke, her voice somewhere between harsh and sweet. She didn't turn to look at us just continued to work on Gajeel as she started to speak again, "The boy woke up halfway through surgery, mumbling about shrimp and saying he refused to leave it. I have no idea what that meant, but I assume one of you does."

Mira stepped forward, her voice one of respect and sadness, "Gajeel was referring to the small blunette in the large leather jacket, ma'am. He sometimes calls her Shrimp."

"Is that so? Come here, child. If you're the one he was mumbling about, maybe hearing your voice will help him fight for his life." The woman said.

I stepped forward, slowly closing the gap between myself and the boy I loved. When I reached the table, the woman took my hand and placed it in his, telling me to talk to him, to give him hope. So, I spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Gajeel's POV

I don't want to leave the Shrimp!

It's so cold here. I hate the cold. I want to feel warm again.

Darkness surrounds me, why can't I find light?

My eyes opened slightly, but I still couldn't see anything. I could hear voices, but I couldn't understand them. "I don't want to leave the Shrimp."

Darkness again. I'm scared. I don't care if I die, but I don't want to leave Levy. I missed her voice. Her smile. Her scent. Even the way she'd snort at her book when a character said or did something funny.

I feel so tired now. I just want to rest. It pain in beginning to numb.

Suddenly I felt warmth. It was coming from my hand. Softness coated my skin. It made me think of Levy.

I want to hear her voice. I want to hear her say she loves me. I want her to want me the way I wanted- no, needed- her.

"Gajeel." A voice? No, her voice. "Gajeel, I know you can hear me. I've been where you are. In the darkness, the cold. So close to death, but fighting so hard to come back.

I know you're scared, baby, but it's alright." Did she just call me baby? "You'll come back to us. I know you will. I have faith in you just like you did me.

Listen, Gajeel, I know we never talked about it, but I do remember all those long hours where you or Rogue would talk to me or Wendy would read. I know you'll remember everything I say here. I want you to.

From that very first day, when I defended you from those boys when we were kids, I knew you were someone important. I used to watch you in the halls. I was so happy when I saw you making friends and when you joined the football team, I couldn't help but sneak out of the orphanage to watch you play. I didn't care if I'd get punished, seeing you smile as you played filled me with a warmth I couldn't find anywhere else.

I never knew you had siblings until that fateful day when I ran into Wendy. I was so scared seeing her in pain and so worried that she'd pass out from pain, I did everything I could to help her. I was leading her to the nurse when we slammed into you guys. I didn't want to see her cry again so I took the brunt of it. I could feel my ribs shift, but she was safe so I didn't care.

I saw you and felt panic rising inside me. I didn't want you to hurt me like so many others did. Then I realized you knew Wendy. I was glad to know she had someone like you with her.

When she lied, I got scared for her. I didn't want her to go through what I had to. And when I showed you guys the cuts, the bruises, the scars, and the broken ribs, I was prepared for the worst. I waited for the taunts, the laughter, the abuse. When it didn't happen I felt warm again.

I was so used to the cold an the dark that feeling that warmth was heaven. I knew I would do anything possible to feel it again, but then she mentioned Minerva and Ultear. A rage I didn't understand filled my veins and the next thing I knew I was in a fist fight and Rogue was tackling Minerva. I felt you grab me and all I could focus on was your heart beat as it slowly fought off the rage.

The pain was too much and I found myself in the darkness. I was so scared I'd never feel warm or see color again. But you were there. Next to me, feeding me warmth and color through the sound of your voice. I went through a lot those two weeks. But you never left. Not when I woke up. Not when I was discharged. Not even when I was removed from the orphanage and not even in the hospital room while I fought with Jose.

There's an iron dragon on my shoulder blade protecting a tribal fairy. I know that dragon is supposed to be you. You can't leave, Gajeel. I need you to come back to me. I don't want to go through this life without you. And you still have to take me to see my family, you big lug. You promised. Fight to come home, Gajeel. We love you. I love you."

She loves me?

I have to wake up.

I have to tell her.

"I- I love you, too, Shrimp."


	15. Chapter 15

Levy's POV

"I- I love you, too, Shrimp."

My eyes flew to meet Gajeel's red gaze. A smile ripped across my face as he gave me his famous smirk. My heart filled with joy. I could hear Mira crying while Laxus laughed and Lucy awed. Juvia was giggling while Gray snorted. But it was Bixlow who made my heart soar as he laughed, saying, "Damn babies! Shorty's love got the touch of life!"

"Gajeel!" I screamed and threw myself at him. The doctor beside me snapped something about not tearing his stitched and declared me an idiot, but I didn't care. Gajeel was okay.

*+*+*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*+*+*

My headphones blared, silencing the world around me as I sat on the bench in the hospital garden once more. I was singing with the music, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I loved this song. It made me think of my friends and that always got me to smile and right now I needed to smile.

It's been a week since the accident and Natsu is still in the ICU. He has yet to wake up. Lucy barely leaves his side. They're saying he might lose the sight in his left eye and maybe even the use of his arm on the same side. He's got seven broken bones, nineteen major cuts that needed serious stitches, and had to have a plate put in his head. He's lucky he even survived and isn't a vegetable. We know he's too stubborn to die though.

I sighed and replayed my song, singing along with a smile.

"You know, Gajeel would die if he heard you sing," a deep voice came from behind me making me jump.

"Oh, hi Rogue." I greeted the raven haired boy with a smile. "I don't sing often."

"You should." He looked away before speaking again, "Gajeel seems happy lately."

"Oh?"

"He loves you, you know?"

"Rogue, I know the big guy loves me. What are you getting at?" I asked.

"A relationship with Gajeel won't be easy. He made quite a few enemies out of pretty powerful people." The boy sighed, "are you sure you want to deal with that?"

"When I said I loved him, I meant it whole heartedly. I'd fight a war for him if I had to." I laughed.

"Rogue, quit scaring my girl!" Gajeel's voice roared behind us. He looked pissed, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Warning the poor creature of your not exactly friends is not an attempt to scare the almost fearless Levy." Rogue rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Boys?" My voice rose to get their attention. "Shut up. You know I love you, Gajeel. Nothing can change that. Not even a concerned little brother."

"Gihi, I love you, Shrimp."

*+*+*+*+*+*Time Skip*+*+*+*+*+*

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Natsu's up." I heard Gajeel grumble as I buried my face deeper into his chest, not really wanting to get up. "Shrimp, you can't stay there forever, you know?"

"Says who?" I whined, my voice thick with sleep.

"The nurse, my father, and the school."

"Ugh." I drug myself from the edge of his hospital bed only to get tackled to the floor by a ball of pink and white.

"Oi, Salamander get off my Shrimp!"

"Your Shrimp?"

"Yes, MY Shrimp."

"Since when?"

"Since mind your own business!"

"Levs, are you for real dating Black Steel?"

"Well, technically, Gajeel never asked. Just declared me his. But I can't deny that I love the man." I laughed as Natsu gawked at us, before a thought occurred. "Natsu?"

"Yea, Lev?"

"Does anyone know you're here with us?"

"Huh, I guess not." And now I get to be evil Levy and use my dark aura. Natsu jumped away from me, whimpers escaping his throat. "Please don't hurt me!"

"You left your room without telling Lucy. I'm the least of your fears, buddy."

At that moment a shrill scream rang out in the hall, "NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU STUPID JERK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I laughed as Lucy's chair appeared in the doorway. Even though the girl is paralyzed from the waist down, she was still incredibly scary when mad. Natsu yelped and hid behind me. "Don't kill me, Luce, you love me, remember?"

Just another day in the life of a Fairy Tail member, another day in my now brighter life and I just know the future's going to shine.


	16. Chapter 16

Gajeel's POV

Dark water filled my lungs and my vision began to blur. Somewhere above me the water surged, cradling a fast moving object heading my way. Just as I begin to lose consciousness, oxygen filled my chest and I opened my eyes. Levy was slipping away through the water towards a beast I knew was responsible for our situation. I swam forward, my body becoming iron, my arm becoming a metal beam. I slammed my newly transformed arm into the beast, wrapping my other one around the Shrimp's limp form. No one touches my girl!

I woke up to Levy burrowed into my side. Her beautiful blue hair fanned out around her as she rested peacefully in my hospital bed. She was beautiful. Dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top that said "iron" on it in large gray letters, she wore a small smile as she dreamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Natsu's voice rang out suddenly. Flame brain's awake.

"Natsu's up." I growled only to feel Levy burrow deeper into my side, clearly not wanting to get up. I laughed as she tried to go back to sleep. "Shrimp, you can't stay there forever, you know?"

"Says who?" She whined, her voice thick and sexy with sleep. How did I get such an amazing girl? Oh that's right, she saved my sister and I saved her. I guess she saved me, too, though. A beautiful hero with a smile worth gold.

"The nurse, my father, and the school." I joked with her.

"Ugh." She drug herself from the edge of my hospital bed only to get tackled to the floor by a ball of pink and white.

"Oi, Salamander get off my Shrimp!" I yelled at the heavily bandaged pink headed boy with more casting than skin at the moment. No one touches my shrimp.

"Your Shrimp?"

"Yes, MY Shrimp." I growled.

"Since when?"

"Since mind your own business!"

"Levs, are you for real dating Black Steel?" Natsu's eyes turned to her with a gaze of intense curiosity.

"Well, technically, Gajeel never asked. Just declared me his. But I can't deny that I love the man." She laughed as Natsu gawked at us, before making a strange face. She's so freaking adorable. I guess I should ask her out officially. Eh, she's already mine so why use wasted energy. "Natsu?"

"Yea, Lev?"

"Does anyone know you're here with us?" Oh, shit!

"Huh, I guess not." A dark aura surrounded Levy. She was scary as fuck and angry as hell. Natsu jumped away from the shrimp, whimpers escaping his throat. "Please don't hurt me!"

"You left your room without telling Lucy. I'm the least of your fears, buddy." The shrimp smirked. Oh, shit! Lucy's gonna kill that boy.

As if on cue, a shrill scream rang out in the hall, "NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU STUPID JERK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I flinched as Lucy's chair appeared in the doorway. Seeing that chair always brought forth an intense stab of guilt. I knew Lucy had forgiven me, but I still hadn't forgiven myself. Even though the girl is paralyzed from the waist down, she was still incredibly scary when mad. And she was pissed. Natsu yelped and hid behind the small blunette. "Don't kill me, Luce, you love me, remember?"

I couldn't help but smile. These were my friends, my girl, my family. I had hurt these people and they had welcomed me and helped me improve my life. I was happy, but a sinking feeling had me questioning how long that happiness would last.

I had a lot of enemies and guilt to overcome. Did I really want to drag Levy out of her hell, just for her to walk head first into mine? I wanted to be with her, but I wanted to protect her too.

Unsure of what to do next I looked at the blunette that held my heart. She was laughing while Lucy pulled Natsu down to her level by the ear, yelling something about scaring her half to death as Natsu tried desperately to explain he just wanted to make sure Levy survived Jose's attack. Her back was to me and her hands were clasped behind her. I could see her self harm scars, the whip scars poking out just above her shorts as her shirt rose up a little. I could see the bandages from the night we fought with Jose. She wore her scars proud now, like a warrior after the win, she was a tough little thing, but could Levy truly handle my past? Could she survive that battle when it came knocking?

Suddenly she turned to me and smiled, almost as if she knew deep down what I was thinking. She made her way towards me and slowly leaned in to kiss me. Her soft lips moved against mine and I knew in that moment, I couldn't live without her. She was my oxygen. No matter what happened, I'd stand beside this beautiful, crazy woman.


	17. AN

Well, there you have it. The story is finished. Isn't that exciting? Let me know what you think and any requests you may have for future stories or any stories already started that you'd like to see updated. Bye, and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
